


Complications and Compromises

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [1]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Zo has a complicated relationship with Leo





	Complications and Compromises

"Fuck you, Leo," Zo said and stormed out.

He'd calmed down by the time he'd walked home, anger giving way to resignation. Leo was who he was and taking Zo for granted was part of that.

Sometimes Zo wanted to slap Leo however. Sometimes he wanted to kiss him. Sometimes he wanted to fuck him, rather than tell him to fuck off.

Giving in and pressing Leo to have sex would end in disaster. Leo almost certainly would do so if asked but he'd never tried to initiate such intimacy with Zo, probably from the fear of what it might mean for them. Leo's lovers never lasted. Zo's complicated friendship with Leo had survived for years.

So Zo lay on his bed and thought about the things he liked about Leo, fantasised about having him, conjured up detailed scenarios of them fucking. But it was his own hand on his cock, as he bit at his lip and moaned Leo's name. He made his own pleasure.

It was a compromise he could live with. Finding ways to satisfy yourself was essential if you were friends with Leo because much as Zo loved him, Leo was not good at appreciating people.


End file.
